Meet the Press
by pmw
Summary: A defender of the earth's work is never done. Jack and Ianto are just wanted by everyone (who can blame them) - First fic. in such a long time, promise I will finish The New Boss.


**Meet the Press**

"Jack, do we have to?" Hating that he sounded like whiny five-year-old, Ianto stopped in mid-stride, causing the older man to stop as well and turn back to face his lover. Jack could feel the nervous energy coming off him and while he sympathised, he also knew that what they had to do was just as necessary as chasing down an errant Weevil.

"Puppy dog eyes won't work on me, Ianto, I am the _king_ of puppy dog eyes, remember?" He stroked the side Ianto's face with a tender caress and then lent in and kissed the tip of his cute button nose.

Ianto signed, savouring the physical contact.

"It won't be hard, won't take long - hey I've never said that to you before!" The older man grinned infectiously; he knew that Ianto would rather have stayed upstairs in their hotel room

Ianto smiled and sighed again; he never could deny Jack when he smiled at him like that. He stepped over to the railing and looked down at the dining room which had been set up for them. It was palatial. The view from the mezzanine showed the hustle and bustle of it all, madness set below them. The room was filled with people milling around, jockeying for position, visiting with one another, trading war stories. There were cameramen, photographers, flats with names of news services, TV programs and magazines, all waiting for them.

"I know you don't like the publicity thing, Yan, but remember the 21st Century is when it all changed and being accessible, putting our faces out there, you know it all helps the rest of the world adjust."

"Yes, I know, many people are scared by what's been happening and they're apprehensive about what's out there even though extra-terrestrial contact is a well-known fact now, and having Torchwood known about it makes people feel safe." He stopped halfway down the stairs. "This is more your sort of thing, Jack; I'm a behind-the-scenes sort of guy. Why do you suppose they want us both here today? You have the dashing coat and let's face it, you love being the centre of attention; your ability to flirt irresistibly with everyone, and I mean everyone, makes you the natural spokesman for us."

"Don't forget the jawline." Jack took Ianto's hand to guide him – tug him – further down the stairs. "Once seen, always yearned for," he joked, giving Ianto's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Sir, Mr Jones, Ianto, if I may?"

They both turned and looked at the woman who was only a step below them.

Ianto held out his hand "Ianto, please."

"Hi Ianto," she took his hand nervously. "Wow! You're even lovelier than your pictures! I mean, WOW!" Suddenly aware that Jack was grinning at her as she babbled she stopped, "I… um, sorry…It's just…" She blushed fiercely and took a deep breath, "Sorry, Ianto, hello I'm from…"

"Melissa, is it? Let go of Mr Jones' hand and find your seat; you'll will have your allotted time, just wait your turn." A male voice interrupted her firmly.

She blushed. "It's actually Meli…" But before she could say her correct name the man callously waved her off and then nearly pushed her down the stairs in his haste to get past her.

"Mr Jones, Captain Harkness, I'm Steven and I am the Production Head for The News Headlines, If you'll please come with me I'll see you to your table." He turned and put his hand out as if directing traffic and gestured for the pair to continue down the stairs ahead of him. "I'm so sorry for that, some of the reporters are too full of their own importance; I don't know why they let some of the more common riff-raff into these things." Steven shook his head with such a look of horror on his face that one would think someone had peeked inside the Queen's skirt.

As they passed the girl, both Jack and Ianto smiled encouragingly at her, appalled by Steven's boorish behaviour.

Steven gestured towards a cordoned-off section of the dining room; it had been tastefully decorated with a backdrop of silk plants and flowers, comfortable chairs and a low table set up with a full coffee service for two. "Now we have set up this area for you and between interviews there will be a few minutes so you can catch your breath, so to speak." The production head smiled ingratiatingly. "I naturally will be with you the entire time, to keep these… people at bay for you." He sniffed and peered down his nose at the assembled journalists and photographers.

Steven turned his back to Ianto and favoured Jack with a fawning smile. "Of course if there is anything you need Captain, just ask me. _Anything_." He raised his eyebrow and as he shook Jack's hand he slipped a card into it.

Jack snorted quietly but slipped the card into his pocket to show Ianto later. When the day's madness was over they would settle down on the Hub's battered old sofa or in their hotel room if they were out of town and compare how many cards, slips of paper, serviettes and other notes, all of which would contain offers of phone numbers, to see who got the most invitations. In an odd twist, more times than not it was Ianto who won their little contest. Jack wasn't jealous, far from it; he knew Ianto was hot and he was proud of it. The fact that Ianto was simply too innocent to see the effect he had on both women and men only made it that much more fun for Jack to watch people throwing themselves at his Welshman.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase Steven stepped forward and began to clear a path, sometimes none-too-gently, through the people that were gathered to snap pictures and ask questions. Jack went to follow the man, took two steps and then stopped when he realised that Ianto wasn't following him. He turned a puzzled look on his face; he was so used to Ianto always being half a step behind him, even though he was trying to get the younger man to walk beside him.

He stepped back up to face the other man. "You okay, Yan?"

"This… it should be just you in there; you're the hero everyone's here to see, Jack, not me." Ianto looked cool, calm and collected, but Jack knew better; he could see in his eyes had a slight rabbit-in-the-headlight look.

"You deserve to be here just as much as I do, Ianto, you've saved the world and not just once." Jack could see that his words weren't working so he reached out and took his hand. "I need you, Ianto," and mindful of the people around him he dropped his voice. "I need you next to me, making sure I don't put my foot in it." He smiled beguilingly. "If you're not there I may start talking about what we were doing when the Dal…"

Ianto's hand covered Jack's mouth in an instant. "Jack, people don't need to know our personal life, just work."

Ianto's eyes nearly bugged out when Jack licked his hand, a cheeky look in his eye; it was all the older man could do to contain his laughter. He leaned in to whisper in Ianto's ear, "There are other fun places on you that I want to lick…"

"Ah… I mean…" Ianto could feel a blush start colouring his cheeks. He straightened his tie, took a deep breath to calm himself down in more ways than one and then said in his most professional voice ever, "Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

The morning was going to go slowly, Steven explained to them… no, to Jack, he was ignoring Ianto completely which didn't make Jack at all happy.

"Jack," Steven touched Jack's arm with a simpering smile, "the prestigious press is first, as well they should be," Jack and Ianto looked at each other and Ianto rolled his eyes, "The Times, New York Times, etc.. Then the lower class papers, then the television lot and finally, _if_ you have time, there are a couple of magazines." The way Steven said 'magazines' made it very clear he was not happy about that.

"After each interview, which I will personally make sure doesn't run over so your time isn't wasted, I will bring you the next one. You will have a ten minute break after each of the longer interviews but with the more 'gutter' variety I'll get them out of your hair as quickly as I possibly can." Steven tutted and shook his head with great dismay. "I just don't understand why you're willing to waste your valuable time talking to such trash; they're no better than the gossip tabloids!"

Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm to calm him; he could see by the fire in his lover's eyes that Steven's rude comments were riling him. "Just breathe, Yan," he whispered. "Save that passion for later," and he waggled his eye brows lasciviously, knowing it would make the younger man smile.

Steven continued, completely unaware of the angry look Ianto was giving him. Jack was amused, no one but him could tell that Ianto was trying his very best not to punch Steven right in his snooty, self-righteous nose. To anyone else Ianto still looked like the impeccably tailored Welshman that he was, the epitome of calm and control, but Jack knew better. There was the slight fisting of his hands, the small twitch to his left eye, the way his shoulders tightened.

The 'eyebrow', the one which often spoke louder than words, hadn't been used, but then again Ianto seemed to only use that on him lately. Not that Jack minded getting the patented Ianto Jones eyebrow even if it did meant that he was in trouble because getting into trouble often led to all kinds of fun when they were alone. Ianto could be most inventive when it came to 'punishing' Jack for being naughty.

Jack knew that Ianto truly hated a person who talked down to or belittled others and that was exactly what Steven was doing. Ianto's sister didn't read The Times; she read and enjoyed the trashy tabloid mags that Steven was turning his nose up at. Rhi and her family still lived on the same estate where they'd been raised and she was 'good people' and Ianto hated 'good people' being talked down to.

Satisfied that Ianto had his emotions under control, Jack turned away and put a hand on Steven's shoulder to stop him speaking. At Jack's touch Steven's breath hitched and he looked up at the handsome, blue-eyed man but unfortunately the look on his face wasn't quite what Steven was hoping for; Jack didn't look pleased, not at all and he wondered what he'd done to deserve Jack's ire.

With a tight smile Jack said, "I believe we have more than enough time to speak to everyone equally; we don't want to upset anyone now, do we!"

Realising that he'd overstepped his bounds Steven dropped his gaze and mumbled, "Of course not, sir, anything you want!" and quickly scurried away talking into his hastily pulled-out mobile phone.

A few moments later Jack and Ianto were seated in the comfy chairs, sipping coffee that while not up to Ianto's standards was still quite good, and smiling for the cameras. The morning went well, the atmosphere was friendly and the questions were silly most of the time, but Jack was enjoying himself, he did love to talk. He seemed to take perverse delight in answering questions with innuendo-laden questions, making the interviewers blush and stammer.

Ianto, who was finally feeling much calmer than before, was truly enjoying watching Jack interact with everyone especially when he stumped a few who were representing the more right-wing side of the press. The Welshman grinned to himself as he noticed something; later on he would have to see if Jack noticed that one of the male interviewers, who had previously been _very_ anti-gay everything especially marriage, got a bit breathy when talking to Jack and was seen rearranging himself in the trouser area when he returned to his seat.

Finally they were at the second to last interview, which as it turns out was with the nice lady from the stairs. "Hi, I'm Melinda, from Heat magazine, sorry about coming up to you before." She smiled apologetically and held out her hand. "Not very professional of me, I guess."

Jack smiled and shook her hand, "That's okay; we've been waiting for you." He held her hand for a second longer than really necessary and she smiled back with an impish grin.

"Oh, you _are_ a charmer." Melinda retrieved her hand from Jack's, reached into her bag and pulled out a small tape recorder, "I hate taking notes!" she laughed as she turned it on and set it on the table. "Now I hope you don't mind, but we told our readers we were interviewing you via our Twitter feed and we asked them to tweet the questions they want to ask you. Now some of these are for both of you but some are for just one or the other," she explained. "Are you okay with me just asking the list of questions given to us, trust me, some are actually quite funny?"

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and smiled, finally it sounded like they were going to have some fun. Actually anything had to be more interesting that the questions they had been asked all day. Both men were so damn bored; it seemed that all of the papers and TV reporters had only one set of questions and they were the same every time.

"Go ahead, it sounds fun," Jack had an excited twinkle in his eye while Ianto happily nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, as soon as we announced that we were going to interview you today and that we were looking for good questions for you we got about 50,000 tweets in an hour. That might be a record of some kind, I don't know," she laughed. "So how about I just randomly pick them out and if you don't want to answer or if it's a repeat from earlier we'll just pick another one, okay?" Melissa put her hand in the box next to her, gave it a good shuffle and then pulled out the first question.

"Describe the cutest or sexiest alien you've ever seen and would you kiss them," she read and then burst into giggles and that set the mood for the rest of her interview.

Jack and Ianto had a ball; Melissa was funny and the questions were hilarious. They were well aware of Steven, standing off to the side looking down his nose at them and occasionally huffing his displeasure at their laughter and innuendo-laden answers, but they didn't care.

The interview seemed to take just minutes although it was the same length (well, a bit longer actually, as Jack and Ianto just couldn't be arsed to finish so that the last interviewer could have their time. Melinda was a true pleasure to spend time with and while they knew there was only one person left but throwing the snobby man's schedule out of whack was simply payback for Steven's earlier attitude towards Melinda. Besides, Jack was thoroughly enjoying watching the colour in his face get redder and redder; at one point Jack leaned over and whispered in Ianto's ear, "I wonder if we can make his head explode!"

When they couldn't put off the inevitable any longer, they all stood; Melissa shook their hands and both of them pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. They were all sad to end the interview.

Jack asked her to come to dinner with them and Ianto eagerly seconded the invitation but she declined saying that she had to get back, she had kids at home wanting to be fed and then homework to supervise. Ianto regretfully said they understood and so instead the trio exchanged details. At this point the Welshman was careful not to let Steven overhear their conversation; the last thing he wanted was for the man to start pestering Jack. It was decided that the next time the two men were in London, they were all going to dinner together; both Jack and Ianto agreed that Melinda was a darling and they didn't want to lose touch with her.

Steven didn't wait until Melinda was gone before directing the last interviewer to them and then stomping off, his back stiff and with waves of anger flowing off him. Watching him leave Jack smirked and turned to Ianto, "Well that's one stuck-up arsehole I'm glad to see the rear of. No, actually, it's not his rear I'd would like to see, your gorgeous sexy rear is the only one I'm interested in!" He quickly kissed Ianto's check, who by now was so relaxed he didn't care that the moment was captured by more than a dozen cameras.

Over the next two days they would receive digital versions of the written copy and tapes of the interviews. The TV stations broadcast their segments that evening, the papers printed their columns the next day, but the magazine articles took longer to put together; they would be published in the next issue.

Jack and Ianto were sitting in their lounge room, waiting for the take-away Ianto had ordered; it had been a long day and neither man wanted to go down to any of the hotel's restaurants and there was nothing on the room service menu that appealed to them. They'd decided to get dinner from a curry shop that Ianto used to eat at when he'd worked at Torchwood London. While they waited both men had kicked off their shoes, Ianto had hung up his jacket and loosened his tie while Jack had slipped his braces off his shoulders, letting them hang down by his hips. That was as comfortable as Ianto would allow him to get considering that Jack actually wanted to strip down to his boxer briefs.

The doorbell roused Jack, who'd been slouched on the sofa with his eyes closed, working out if he had the time and more importantly the energy to snog Ianto helpless before dinner arrived. He started wondering if Ianto was up to a quick blowjob and he hardened immediately, his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight. His brain felt like lumpy oatmeal after talking to so many people and answering so many of the same questions over and over again; the worst part was the ones most commonly asked were the least imaginative. The only true high point of the day had been meeting Melinda and both he and Ianto were looking forward to seeing her again.

"I'll get the door," Ianto stood and stretched for a moment. He knew full well what Jack was thinking, the bulge in his trousers a dead give-away. He glanced at his lover; "Can't have you scaring the delivery person, now can we?"

"Not after the last time, no, I guess not!" Jack laughed with delight. He was referring to an evening several months ago; they'd gone home to Ianto's flat and ordered Chinese from their favourite shop and it had arrived while Ianto was in the shower. Jack had cleaned up first and was wearing nothing but a damp towel, one with a healthy tent pitched in its front because he was busy picturing Ianto standing under the cascading water and rinsing soapy foam from his naked body. As could only happen to Jack, while he was paying the nice young lady who'd brought their dinner, the towel slipped from his hips to land on the floor, exposing his impressive genitalia to the world.

The poor girl had shrieked at the top of her lungs, thrown the food at him and run away before getting the money. Ianto had been forced to visit the shop the following day with profuse apologies, triple payment for their food so that they could continue to order from there, and a forty pound tip for the delivery girl. It took more than two months before Ianto would allow Jack to answer his door again; the immortal had to be fully clothed and even then Ianto was supervising every encounter.

After the remarkably handsome young man had set their food on the coffee table and accepted payment from Ianto, he turned around and headed towards the door. Jack watched the arse-of-the-year-2014 walk out of their room with a big grin on his face and then he sighed dramatically, "Damn! Not fast enough; I didn't think dinner would be that quickly. I thought I had at least a half an hour in which I could seduce you."

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by a second knock on the door. Thinking the delivery boy had forgotten something he opened the door; Jack couldn't see who was there or hear what was being said so he plopped down on the sofa with a disgruntled huff. A moment later, Ianto returned to the room, no missing take-away in sight, but instead he held a large envelope.

"What's that?" Jack's inherent curiosity was aroused.

Ianto shrugged and walked over to the corner desk and got a letter opener. "It's been sent over by a courier so it's probably from one of the magazines."

He sliced open the envelope, removed it contents and immediately smiled broadly, "It's from Heat, Melissa's mag. You know she was so nice and to tell you the truth I'd love to work with her in Cardiff but there's no way she can join Torchwood, not with a family depending on her."

Jack patted the seat next to him, "Well, bring it over, I want to see which picture of you they picked." He smirked wickedly; "I hope it's the cute one!"

Ianto snorted and a light blush coloured his cheeks as he sat and showed him the magazine's glossy cover. It showed Jack and Ianto standing next to each other, shoulders touching, smiling for the camera. Jack's smile was large and open, with Iots of gleaming white teeth showing. Ianto was handsome in his three-piece suit looking happy, but not a tooth in sight.

"Nice pic, Ianto," he nodded approvingly as he turned to the Welshman, "I love to see you smile." He kissed Ianto's nose and said, "Well, come on, let's see the article."

Ianto kissed him back and settled against his lover, welcoming the arm that Jack slung around his shoulders. Being Ianto, he checked the table of contents for the correct page, whereas Jack would have just flipped through the pages until he stumbled across it. Having found the page held it so Jack could see as well and then he was absolutely stunned by the full-page photo. Melinda had chosen a snapshot she'd taken just before they had met. Caught completely unaware of the camera, it was of the two of them standing on the stairs; Jack was looking at him just holding his hand with a small, gentle smile on his face. The Welshman was gazing into his eyes, wearing the same smile. Ianto tore his eyes away from the picture long enough to look at the caption printed under the photo: _'The two of them, just meant to be.'_

"Oh Yan, that is so sweet!" Ianto looked up at Jack, easily recognising the man's sarcastic voice; he had a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue but when he saw that the look in Jack's eyes was a mirror image of the picture he forgot all about what he was going to say and instead leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Read it to me, Yan? You know how much I love hearing your Welsh vowels." Jack pulled Ianto tighter against him and kissed his cheek.

Ianto took a moment to skim through the first few paragraphs and then cleared his throat. "All right, let's see what she has to say about us."

Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, the Twitter Interview.

By Melinda Emma

'We here at Heat were surprised to get an invite to the big media-do, a one-one-on-one – well, actually it was one-on-two – interview with Jack and Ianto, yes _the _Jack and Ianto. I have to say that they are the nicest people I've met in a very long time and we had such a wonderful time during the interview. I don't think we stopped laughing the entire time!

When I found out I was going to interview the Torchwood men, I tried to think what the readers of Heat would want to know but the answer was I came up with was so vague that I decided to take the easy way out and ask you directly. With only half a day to prepare, I tweeted 'What would you like to asked Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones?' Readers, we nearly melted Twitter! In less than twenty minutes you responded with over 50,000 tweets!

So how did we decide which tweets to use? We considered going with a theme, with the ones most commonly asked versus the rarest ones, even with the most outrageous questions. Finally it occurred to us, let's choose them randomly! Yes, randomly, so we printed them all off, every single one of them and then during the interview we picked them out of a large box right in front of our two gorgeous men.

So if everyone's ready, here we go!

Heat - who is taller?

Ianto Jones – we're both the same, 6ft.

Heat - what's your fav drink?

Captain Jack Harkness - coffee but only Ianto's coffee, it's orgasmic.

IJ - Jack! (You can't see it, readers, but Ianto is blushing like a school girl! - M)

Heat - How did you meet?

IJ - I pestered him relentlessly until he hired me.

CJH - He saved me, in more ways than one.

Heat - Jack, what's your fav colour?

CJH - Blue, but red is defiantly Ianto's colour. You should see him in his red pants and nothing else!

IJ – You are a dead man, Harkness!

Heat - Have either of you ever… um… you know, done it with an alien?

CJH - I never kiss and tell, but yeah.

IJ - Jack! (Ianto just punched Jack in the arm! - M)

CJH - I'm only….. (The only thing I can say here is that Ianto is very good with his eyebrows; he just silenced the Captain with a single look - M)

Heat - Are you a couple, cos, god, you two are hot!

CJH - I don't like labels but Ianto is the only man for me.

Heat - Are you going to be in Big Brother or Get Me Out of Here, now you're famous?

IJ - No, we're too busy doing our jobs.

CJH - Big Brother!

IJ - It's not satellite 5.

CJH - Yeah.

Heat - Are all aliens nasty or are some nice and are some hot?

CJH – Just like with every race there are good ones and bad ones, and some in between, but a few can be a bit sludgy, and tentacles can be fun. You should try them sometime!

IJ – JACK!

CJH – OW! That really hurt, Yan! (Ianto punched Jack again – M)

Heat - do either of you have brothers? Are they single? Can they call me?

IJ - No, I have a sister; Jack, no he doesn't have any one anymore.

CJH – Thanks, Yan.

Heat - What's worse, Cybermen, Daleks or 456?

CJH - I'll answer that one. They are all bad but we're here and we will always do our best to keep everyone safe. I won't let them hurt you, they won't hurt you now.

Heat – Ianto, do you ever _not_ wear a suit?

CJH - He looks hot in a suit, that's for sure, but even better out of it. You should see hi…

IJ - Jack! I swear…

CJH – Yeah, he looks good in a suit, in swimmers, in PJ's, out of PJ,'s he could be in rags and he'd still be hot.

IJ - You're on permanent decaf.

CJH - Ianto, I'm sorry! (That's some threat, readers because Jack looks like he's gonna cry. Ianto's coffee must really be something! – M)

Heat - Can I have Ianto, he's cute.

CJH – Nope, absolutely not! He's mine; get your own hot Welshman.

Heat – Who's the wife?

CJH - Well…

IJ - JACK! Not another word!

Heat - What's the funniest thing Jack has done?

IJ - Forgot it wasn't clothing-optional Friday.

CJH – Hey, at least I keep trying, one day…

Heat - Which one of you is bigger, you know down there?

CJH - Measuring tapes never lie

IJ – Jack, I'm warning you…

CJH - Length or breadth?

IJ - JACK! (The eyebrow was deployed and Jack closed his mouth immediately, so no answer to that question, sorry, ladies and gentlemen - M)

Heat - What's your fav book?

CJH - I quite like old sci fi books, especially Heinlein.

IJ – 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy', Tolkien.

Heat - What's Ianto like to spend time with; he's just so gorgeous?

CJH - Yep he is, he's kind, smart, looks good in a suit, he's just perfect.

IJ - Oh, Jack. (Ianto's smile could light up the entire city – M)

CJH - And the things he can do with his hands and his mouth…

IJ - JACK! (Ianto's not smiling anymore – M)

CJH – Sorry, just day-dreaming. (Another eyebrow moment –M)

I kept dipping into the box of questions and we kept going. Ianto seemed surprised that so many of them were directed at him.

Heat - Are you two ever gonna get married?

CJH – We're happy as we are, wouldn't you agree, Yan?

IJ – I would.

Heat - Ianto, do you ever go on-line and look at the fan club about you?

IJ - Fan clubs? I didn't know there are fan clubs. Jack?

CJH - Yep, look, here's my membership cards to the 'I Love Ianto' fan club, the 'Ianto for Me', 'Ianto, Ianto, Ianto' and my favourite, 'Ianto is Hot'.

IJ - Jack, you didn't… oh god, Jack!

CJH - My fav thing to hear from your lips when we're…

IJ -JACK!

Heat - have you read the fan fic, some of it's really hot.

CJH – Oh yeah, you better believe it's hot! I love RoyalLadyEmma, and some of the others are just… wow! Did not know you could bend that way, Ianto Jones.

IJ - Jack! (Huge sigh and a shake of his head – M)

Heat - Do you guys ever take nude photos of each other?

CJH - Of me, yeah, clothes can be constricting, but Ianto, no, his body's for my eyes only.

IJ - Jack is an exhibitionist and a naturist - even though he doesn't like labels.

Heat – Have you ever made a sex tape? When can we see it?

IJ – I'll answer that one; Jack, don't you dare say a word. I'm sorry, Melinda, but that information is classified Ultra Top Secret. I can neither confirm nor deny the existence of any such recording.

On that rather mysterious and definitely mouth-watering note, our time was up - there were lots of questions that were basically the same, it seems that everyone wants to know about their relationship. Even though Ianto didn't say much, the looks that Jack gives Ianto and that Ianto gives Jack is definite proof to this reporter that these two are very into each other.

They are two down-to-earth guys, and it's obvious that they care quite deeply about each other. They care about our world, and in this reporter's humble opinion, I think that with Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Torchwood looking after us, we are a safer world.

Well, readers, that's the end of this article. I promise you that I had the time of my life talking to Jack and Ianto and I'm looking very forward to meeting them again. That said, keep on tweeting!

Melinda

Ianto passed the magazine to Jack. "The pictures are quite good; I particularly like that one of you smiling."

"But the best looking are the ones of you, Yan." Jack traced a finger along the picture he liked best, the one of them on the stairs.

"I guess the day wasn't too bad after all," he looked up at his lover, "and fortunately some of the stuff you said didn't get printed, a small blessing for which I am really quite grateful. Jack, they don't need to know our favourite positions or the locations around the Hub where we have shagged."

"Oh but they're the best times, Yan, being with you." Jack leaned in and claimed Ianto's lips in a searing kiss.

The doorbell rang again.

Frustrated that his kiss had been interrupted, Jack stood up and tossed the magazine on the coffee table. "I'll get it this time." He turned towards the door and paused, "and I don't mean just the shagging either although that's quite spectacular, I mean all of it."


End file.
